Numerous containers or boxes are known in the prior art for arranging tools of different shapes and sizes within a tool box. For instance, tool boxes sometimes have trays with longitudinal channels therein in which sockets for use with a ratchet drive are placed. Further, tool boxes with compartments in their interior for containing different sizes or structures of tools are known. These tool boxes, however, are disadvantageous because upon rough handling of the tool box or possible inversion of the tool box, the tools disposed in designated channels or areas become displaced and scattered throughout the tool box.
While adding individual lids to the compartments in a tool box can help prevent the intermingling of tools when the tool box is handled or inverted, such compartments, however, normally inhibit the tool box user from finding the appropriate tool when the main tool box cover is open. Thus, a tool box is needed which secures the tools placed inside such that handling of the tool box will not displace the tools from their respective positions. Furthermore, the tool box should allow visibility of the tools in their appropriate locations such that the tools can be easily found by the tool box user when the tool box cover is open.
Other types of tool boxes exist (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,358) that have numerous storage pegs for the placement of tools and the cover oriented such that when the cover of the tool box is closed, the tools placed on the pegs are prevented from being dislodged from their respective pegs. The pegs on these such designs are formed from metal and individually welded to the plates from which they project.
The tool box depicted in the above reference is advantageous in that it secures tools placed on the pegs in their respective positions when the tool box cover is closed, and further, allows great visibility of tools contained in the box. However, uniformly spacing and aligning the individual pegs during the welding process is difficult as both the pegs and plates tend to deform from the heat of the welder. Thus, an improved method of manufacturing peg rows for tool boxes is needed which easily provides the uniform spacing and alignment.